Valentines Day
by MissingxMe
Summary: It's Valentines day and Sharpay finds pictures of her and her first love. What will this bring the two when he stops by her bedroom? OneShot Troypay


**A/N **So I was cleaning out my fanfic folder and then I found this. It was supposed to be a fanfic I was going to post on valentines day, but then I didn't like it and right now I'm regretting for even posting this since its so far from Valentines Day, but hey, lol. Hope you like it xP

**Valentines Day**

I was spending my first valentines home alone with nothing to do except look through old things and watch TV. I sat on my bed looking at an old box of pictures that I've found just a few hours ago and I was debating weather or not I would look in it. It brought back old memories that I just wanted to lock up and keep away forever, but something made me want to look in it. I've never opened since that thing happened which made me "Ice Princess" of East High and I admit, I was scared to see it.

You see, it all started when I dated this guy, he was hot, he was sexy, and every single girl wanted him. We were secretly dating for the past year and a half because we were afraid of everyone finding about us. Our school was heavy on cliques and it was important to hang out with your own clique in school or you'll be abandoned. The only people who knew about us dating was my twin brother Ryan and my best friend Kelsi.

We did a lot of things together, and he gave me my first everything. It was up until people started to notice that we acted weird around each other that troy and I decided to break up. Yes, I dated the basketball god Troy Bolton. If he didn't break up with me, then today would've been our 2 year anniversary. He asked me out on valentines day in 2005 and it was the sweetest day ever. Now I hate valentines day even if I do get loads of stuff from secret admirers.

I remembered how it ended like it was just yesterday. We were in the auditorium sitting on the stage when he started to get distracted…

"Hey Sharpay, did you ever consider that we shouldn't be so secretive about our relationship?" He asked as he swung his legs over the edge of the stage, hitting his heels against it.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I don't want it to be awkward in school where people keep on staring at us and eventually everyone would be hating us." I replied and turned my body to him.

He stared off into space and shook his head.

"What's wrong Troy?" I asked as I put my hand over his. I gave it a light squeeze and he pulled it away.

After a few moments of silence, Troy attempted to talk, but nothing came out. He finally took a deep breath, took a hold of my hand and started to talk.

"I've been thinking… maybe we shouldn't continue this. It's just so awkward keeping this a secret and if everyone found out, we're ruined." He finally let out.

"What?" I was taken back at what he said. How could he consider breaking up with me just because of our stupid school and our reputations?

"I mean…" He started and tightened his grip on my hand.

I pulled my hand away and got up from the stage.

"You mean you want to break up with me just because of the stupid school? When we started to date, you told me that you didn't care about what everyone thought." I felt tears forming, tempting to roll down my face. God, I hate life.

"Wait, you…" He got up and put his hands on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off. "Whatever, screw you. I don't care anymore. Have a good life." I said and took my purse. I walked off the stage and ran to the only place I could go to that would help me. The music room.

After that I became the biggest bitch to ever to be known in school. Everyone hated me and I didn't care what they said. They could all blame Mr. Basketball hottie Troy Bolton for my skanky attitude.

I opened the box of pictures I've dreaded to look through and took out the very first picture that lay on the top. It was a picture of Troy and I from our first date with me sitting on the swings and him behind pushing me. Kelsi and Ryan came with us so that I wouldn't feel weird and it was really sweet.

I felt my chest tighten up and tears start to well up. My is all these memories flooding back into my mind? It's like he's trying to invade my personal space after these months I've tried to block him out of me.

I still cant believe, after he broke up with me and just a few months after, he comes in with Gabriella and acts like there was nothing between us at all. He wanted to break up with me because he was afraid of what people would think about us, but then in the end he dates someone in a lower crew than the drama department. That's what I call completely low.

I gave Gabriella an even harder time after she stole my part in Twinkle Towne. I was the understudy of Minnie and I couldn't stop yelling at Gabriella. I know I shouldn't let my anger off at other people, when I should give the one person what he deserves. I just cant face Troy anymore. I give up. He and Gabriella are the school's most perfect couple and no one would expect the Basketball God to date the Drama Queen.

Although I still hated Troy and Gabriella's guts, Ryan eventually became friends with Troy once again when Ryan tried out for the basketball team. Troy comes over occasionally, but I would be locked up in my room trying to avoid the basketball team.

I threw the picture back into the box and closed it up. I stood up from my bed and smoothened out my oversized shirt and shorts. In school I dressed so differently than I do at home. At home I can just wear a pair of pants and a plain shirt and feel comfortable. In school I have to wear a skit and a matching top and just look adorable. I hated the façade I held, but I couldn't help it. I see Troy everywhere and I cant help but feel shitty.

Now I know I definitely needed some chocolate to cool down my mood.

I opened my door and walked out of my room going downstairs to the living room which connected with the kitchen, expecting no one to be in there, but just for my luck, it was full of people in school, especially people I hated.

I stopped just at the entrance of the living room about to go out and run to the other entrance of the kitchen when I hear the girls gasp. God, I knew they saw me.

Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, and my brother, sitting all over the living room was there staring at the Ice Queen dressed horribly with a messy pony tail on with no makeup at all actually looked like a normal teenager. Great. I can see the headline news of the school newspaper now. "Ice Queen Actually Dresses Ugly".

I finally got myself to walk again. I passed the people, avoiding their awkward glances at me, and walked right into the kitchen. I felt so embarrassed with them seeing me like this. And especially when I was crying earlier, my eyes were definitely puffballs.

"Whoa, your sister actually dresses like that at home?" I could hear Chad say. I hate Chad and he hated me back. I could care less about him, he was a jackass.

"Everyone dresses differently when they're at home, well, I know I do. She's just a normal teenager Chad." Ryan said.

I smiled. Ryan always backed me up when it came to anything. I love him.

"Yeah, but seriously, we're talking about Ice Queen here. She's like a mountain lion that alw-"He started when I heard a big smack.

"Chad, shut up!" Kelsi said.

Kelsi is still my best friend. She knows that I only treat her like dirt when I'm angry. I mean, I spent almost 3 hours crying to her over the phone talking about what Troy did and she had to leave for a doctor's appointment. She hated Troy too, until Troy gained her trust once again. I was the only one that hated Troy's guts and no one will ever know why except for a few that is.

"Geez, sorry Kelsi, who knew you had it in you."

"I agree with Chad though, she's miss best dressed at school, but at home? She's like a slob!" I could hear Gabriella say.

I could feel my face turn hot. I just wanted to walk in there and strangle her. Bitch better watch out.

"Can we stop talking about this? She's a normal teenager living a normal teenage life. Everyone is different at home." I could hear Troy's soft voice say.

I felt myself soften up a bit. I do still like Troy, but I didn't want anyone to know. He did hurt me, a lot, and after all those things we went though, I never thought that I would lose the best thing that I had in my life. I shook it off and remembered why I came in here.

I went into the freezer and took out a large carton of chocolate ice cream. I took a large bowl out of the cupboard and started to scoop up large servings of ice-cream into the bowl. As soon as I filled that up, I went to get some whip cream and put a lot of it over my ice cream. I threw away the can and took a spoon with me. I went the back way of the kitchen and passed the living room. I could hear them talking again, but I ignored them.

I walked into my room and left the door open. I went straight to my computer, turned on some music from Ashley Tisdale and then started to read some Zac and Ashley fan fiction that always calmed me down. (XP)

There was a song fiction called _Unlove You_ that caught my attention. From what the summary said, it was sorta similar to what I'm going through. I clicked on it and then went on my iTunes to play the song _Unlove You_ on repeat.

I took a huge bite out of my bowl of icecream and started to read the story as I listened to the song. I made the song a little louder as I read the story.

I started to cry, the mood of the story was too much for me. It was exactly how I felt and how much it hurts to have your heart broken. It was just overwhelming. I had my hands over my mouth the whole time as tears over came me. As soon as the story ended, I sobbed. I sat there for a second looking down trying to calm myself down when I could hear whispers coming from my door. I turned on my chair so that my back was facing the door and tried to wipe my tears away.

I stood up from my chair and shook my hands. I looked over at the door and saw the whole gang looking into my room. My face still tear streaked with the music blaring from my computer speakers, kinda weird seeing the Ice Queen listening to sappy love songs and crying.

I bit my lip and looked around.

"Hello." I said and they said hi back.

Ryan came into my room leaving the crowd still at the door and hugged me.

"You okay?" He said sounding worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied and sniffled.

"Well, we came up here hearing someone cry, and me, thinking someone was hurt, came up here seeing you cry. Are you okay?" he said once again and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah Ryan, I am. I'm just… you know what today is right?" I whispered and he nodded.

"Mix it with the song I'm listening to and you'll understand."

He pulled away and stared at me completely understanding what I was saying.

"Just go with your friends, I'm alright brother." I weakly smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Okay." He whispered. He turned to his friends. "Umm, let's go you guys, Shar's alright." Ryan said and walked toward the door. I had my back faced to the door trying to calm down, but when I looked back at the door, Troy stood there just staring at me.

"What are you looking at?" I barked and he came into my room.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes I am, now will you leave me alone?" I looked away from him and went back to my computer.

"Don't be like that." He said. I could sense him coming closer to me and I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want?" I asked and looked up at him. He looked hurt and confused at the same time. I could feel the tears forming. If only he knew what he was doing to me, I wouldn't be in this situation.

"Look Sharpay, you have to know that-" He started but I cut him off.

"I don't care about what you have to say, now will you get out of my room?" I shouted but his grip tightened on my shoulder.

He removed his hand from my shoulder and put both his hands on either side of my chair. He turned it so that I faced him.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?" He asked. I looked down and bit my lip.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"I… I want you." He whispered.

"Well, I'm sorry Troy, but you lost your chance." I sighed. I looked up at him and his face hurt.

Why now? Why is it now, when I'm crying my ass of just because of these stupid memories coming back at me is when he wants to go out with me again?

"Dammit Shar, I was a dumbass for letting you go in the first place. Don't make me regret it even more." He shouted.

"Piss off. You were the one who said that you didn't care what other people thought, but in the end, you always cared what they thought. The only time you didn't care was when Gabriella came. Why don't you just go back to her you ass, I never want to talk to you again!" I screamed so loudly that Ryan and his friends probably heard me.

Troy let go of the chair and walked toward the door. Thinking that he was going to leave, he slammed the door closed and walked back to me.

"You think I'm going to lose you that easily, you're freaking wrong babe." He pulled me out of the chair and threw me on my bed. Since when was he this aggressive?

"I only broke up with you because I thought you didn't care about me. I thought that the only reason why you didn't want anyone else to know abut us was because you cared about what people would say. God Sharpay, you think I would actually breakup with you with a stupid reason as that? I never stopped loving you. I thought you wanted it! Hell, I even screwed you because I thought we were going to last!"

I felt tears falling. God, why does he have to yell at me like this?

I buried my face into my hands. I cant let him see me like this, dammit, I'm ice queen! Ice queens don't cry.

I felt him rub my back. I lowered my hands and saw him crying too. When do boys ever cry?

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just want to be with you." He put his forehead against mine and stared deep into my eyes. He pulled both my hands away from my face and lifted my chin up. "Just once, I want something my way, I cant handle being away from you Baby Shar, I never forgot about you because I cant stop loving you. So please, just come back to me." he whispered and planted a light passionate kiss on me. He pulled away and wiped the last of my tears away.

"I-I don't know." I replied.

"Please, I beg of you, just take me back." He whispered kissing me again.

He was about to pull away when I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him back.

I pulled away and he smile.

"Was that a yes?" He asked.

"Maybe." I grinned.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. I know I wanted this, but am I easily going to forgive him after what he put me through?

"What about Gabriella?" I asked.

He put his hands on my waist. "I never liked her like that." He smiled and bent down to kiss me once again.

**A/N** It sucks doesn't it? Gah! hah. well anyway, hope you like it.


End file.
